Our New Life at Korean Syndrome Rehabilitation Center
by Astraff 2013
Summary: Kisah pertemuan Tao dengan Dokter Suho, Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Kai, dan beberapa member lain di bangsal pusat Rehabilitasi Korea. Penulis FF ini adalah sub grup Astraff dengan nama grup Regiment 13 yang beranggotakan 3 orang penulis. Masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi tolong masukannya :)


**Our New Life at Korean Syndrome Rehabilitation Center**

**EXO(c)SMEnt**

**Warning: Typo, OOC's**

* * *

**Dongducheon - Provinsi Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan.**

**Receptionist Area**

**09.34 Pagi**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja di _Korean Rehabilitation Center_ (KSRC) yang berlokasi di Dongducheon, Provinsi Gyeonggi. Tempat rehabilitasi ini hampir sama fungsinya dengan tempat rehabilitasi para pengguna narkoba, tapi yang ini, dikhususkan untuk para penderita sindrom tertentu.

Tentu saja berbeda dengan rumah sakit jiwa.

Setidaknya.

"Dokter Tao?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan pada suara yang memanggilku. Suho. Nama itu tertera elegan dengan plat emas di dada kiri jas putihnya, sama halnya seperti punyaku. Tao. Lelaki yang lebih senior dariku itu menarik bibirnya hingga mengembangkan senyum sumringah."Kapan Anda tiba?"

Aku menunduk canggung, lalu membalas senyumnya tulus. "Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, Dokter," kulihat ia mengangguk paham, seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan bersahabat, ia pun berucap.

"Saya Suho, Dokter yang akan mengajak Anda berjalan-jalan untuk memperkenalkan lingkungan kami pada Anda."

Aku tersenyum senang, lalu mengikuti lajurnya yang menerobos beberapa pintu dan akhirnya sampai di lorong-lorong sepi. Kulihat dua orang perawat lelaki ikut serta dengan setia di belakangnya. Apakah ada pasien yang teramat berbahaya hingga setiap Dokter harus dikawal dengan ketat seperti ini?

Aku kembali teringat ketika aku masih di Universitas Pendidikan Psikiatris. Seorang dosen sedang melakukan transfer pemahaman kepada mahasiswanya mengenai waham. Waham atau delusion adalah bagian dari skizofrenia, kata mereka, yaitu sebuah keyakinan maya yang sangat sulit digoyahkan. Jika Anda merasa bahwa semua orang selalu memperhatikan Anda, itu sudah termasuk waham.

Karena ilmu itulah akhirnya aku tahu bahwa seorang wanita yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku menderita penyakit itu.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar ketika kulihat seorang pria muda berpakaian biru layaknya pasien lain berjalan dari sebuah arah. Dari bangsal urat syaraf-eh? Mukanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Cerah, seiring dengan senyum manisnya yang terus mengembang.

"Apa yang kau pegang, Kris-_ah_?" Dokter Suho seketika melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku ikut memperhatikan tangannya.

Pemuda yang bernama Kris itu seolah terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah memegang sebuah pisau.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Dokter Suho kembali bertanya dengan tatapan waspada.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Dokter. Aku tidak tahu kenapa benda ini ada di tanganku," sembari memberikan penyangkalan, tangan kirinya tiba-tiba bergerak dan secepat kilat menusukkan pisau itu ke perutnya!

Aku terpana dengan pemandangan ini, namun seperti yang diprediksi, Dokter Suho langsung bergegas, "PERAWAT!" Dua orang perawat yang berada di depannya langsung melompat cepat ke arah Kris. Salah satu dari mereka dengan sigap merebut pisau dari tangannya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memegangi tubuh Kris yang limbung. Tak lama, gerombolan perawat lain berdatangan dengan ranjang pasien yang digiring dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Jujur, baru pertama ini aku menyaksikan peristiwa yang begitu ekstrim. Apa pemuda yang bernama Kris tadi juga salah satu pasien di sini?

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi," Dokter Suho terlihat menarik napas lega. "Ia mengidap _Dr Strangelove syndrome_," aku mengernyitkan dahiku sebentar, lalu mengangguk paham.

"_Dr Strangelove syndrome_ atau _Hand Syndrome _adalah gangguan neurologis di mana tangan orang yang menderita tersebut seperti punya pikiran sendiri," aku menjelaskan, lebih pada diriku sendiri agar aku selalu ingat. Ingat dengan ilmu yang aku enyam dan khususnya, ingat agar aku selalu mengingat pemuda bernama Kris itu.

Kulihat Dokter Suho memijat-mijat dahinya pelan. Ia menuturkan beberapa informasi sebelum kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami di pagi ini. "Sindrom ini muncul semenjak ia selesai melakukan operasi untuk epilepsinya," aku sedikitnya mengerti setelah Dokter Suho mengemukakan alasan penyakit pemuda itu.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Memasuki salah satu pintu besi berwarna putih. Bunyi _bip_ terdengar. Ketika salah satu seorang perawat membukanya. Dokter Suho tersenyum, sebagai tanda terima kasih pada perawat itu.

Deretan bangkar terlihat, seorang pria tertidur menekur di sana. Terlihat damai dan tenang. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan cenderung sehat. Namun pakaiannya yang biru identik sekali dengan pasien rumah sakit ini.

Dokter Suho berhenti tepat di depan bangkarnya, sambil tersenyum; memperhatikan.

Sesaat aku mengira kegiatan kami hanya membuang-buang waktu; yakni hanya melihat seorang pasien tidur di atas ranjangnya. Namun kelopak mata pria itu berkedut pelan, perlahan namun pasti. Ia membuka matanya, memperhatikan sekitar seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"Siang Sehun_-ah_," sapaan Dokter Suho tidak dijawabnya. Hanya memelihat pria berpakaian serba putih itu dengan linglung. Sehun bangkit, duduk di kasurnya yang terlihat lusuh—seperti sering ditiduri selama berhari-hari, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Wajah Sehun terlihat bingung, namun aku menunggu suatu jawaban darinya. "Aku… merasa letih dan— kau siapa?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Hendak membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan satu pertanyaanku, namun Dokter Suho kembali melangkah, mengacak rambut Sehun pelan. Keakraban menguar dalam frasa pasti, terlihat ia sudah mengenal pria itu sejak lama.

"Suho, Masa kau lupa denganku," wajah Sehun masih terlihat bingung, namun dengan canggung ia berusaha tersenyum menanggapi.

"Mungkin aku nanti akan ingat," ucapnya kembali. Seorang perawat pria datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Sehun yang masih bingung kini terlihat sepenuhnya sadar. "Dokter… Suho, kapan aku akan pulang? Dan… sembuh? _Onje_?"

Pertanyaan yang mengejutkan itu membuat Dokter Suho tersenyum, ia duduk di pelipir tempat tidur. "Segera, lagi pula keluargamu selalu menjenguk, Sehun-_ah_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sambil mengunyah makanannya Sehun mengangguk."Tapi terakhir kali mereka ke sini itu… saat natal bukan?"

"Setiap hari mereka kemari dan menemanimu Sehun-_ah_, kau saja yang tidak ingat," ucapnya kemudian, "kalau begitu istirahatlah," Dokter Suho bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mengamati wajah pasien itu dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik dari birai pintu putih, ia kembali berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kami kembali berjalan menyusuri bangkar demi bangkar yang kebanyakan kosong.

"Ia mengalami _Kleine-Levin Syndrome_, gangguan tidur yang berlebihan. Saat ia terbangun ia akan merasa linglung dan letih, sebagian ingatannya juga akan berkurang selama ia tidur. Sehun melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya dengan setengah sadar, itu sebabnya ia tidak pernah ingat siapa dan apa yang ia lakukan," Dokter Suho menjelaskan.

"Belum ada penyembuhan itu Sindrom itu, paling lama ia akan tidur selama enam puluh delapan hari, itu sebabnya ia selalu melewati kejadian-kejadian penting dalam hidupnya. Pertama kali saat ia terkena sindrom itu saat berumur enam belas tahun, dengan gejala flu. Namun orang tuanya mulai khawatir ketika ia terus tertidur dan tidak kunjung bangun."

Aku terdiam, lalu mengangguk paham. _Sleeping-Beauty sindrome_ sering juga menyerang para remaja dengan gejala ringan. Itu yang aku ingat, selebihnya aku tidak pernah melihat langsung sang penderita. Sampai akhirnya di sini. Di tempat ini. Aku bertemu dengan Sehun.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju tempat berikutnya. Kembali kami melewati beberapa bangsal yang hanya diisi satu atau dua pasien. Agak lega ketika kudapati pasien di sini tidak sebanyak perkiraanku. Dengan kata lain, masih banyak orang sehat di luar sana.

Dokter Suho terhenti di depan sebuah kamar. Tangannya menggerendeli pintu bernuasa putih itu. Kami mendapati seorang pemuda, lebih tepatnya seorang pasien. _Oh, My_. Dan ia terlihat masih sangat muda, seperti kebanyakan pasien di pusat rehabilitasi ini.

Yang sepertinya akan sulit dilupakan seusai perkenalan hari ini adalah tatapan menusuk pemuda itu. Mata pemuda itu menatap kami intens seakan kami adalah orang berbahaya. Dokter Suho berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, senyum simpul menguar dan terefleksi dari graffiti di wajahnya. Aku teringat pelajaran dosenku di universitas-ku dulu ,membuat para penderita merasa nyaman dan aman merupakan salah satu cara rehabilitasi juga. Mungkin tersenyum juga termasuk ke dalamnya.

"Luhan-_ah_, ini saya, Dokter Suho," jadi namanya Luhan… tak ada yang berubah dari Luhan, matanya masih mengisyaratkan kewaspadaan pada kami. Ia berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang lengang. Seketika ia menutup telinga seakan tak mau mendengar apapun yang keluar dari bibir Dokter Suho.

Mataku menatap Dokter Suho yang diam, meminta penjelasan tentang pemuda itu. Luhan.

"Ia menderita Sindrom_ Andraphobiapic_. Ia akan selalu merasa takut dan waspada pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Ketakutan dan trauma masa lalu yang membuat Luhan seperti ini," Dokter Suho menjelaskan seakan mengerti arti tatapanku tadi.

Aku mengangguk singkat, menandakan aku paham dengan penjelasan Dokter Suho. Kualihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang masih gamang dalam posisinya. Ah trauma masa lalu apa yang membuatnya hingga seperti ini? Aku pernah membaca bahwa sindrome _Andraphobiapic_ menyerang orang yang memiliki trauma di usia muda. Tak ada ancaman berbahaya pada penderita sindrom ini. Rasa nyaman dan kepercayaan yang dapat menyembuhkan sindrom ini. Luhan pasti sembuh. Setidaknya itulah pemikiranku—dan keyakinanku.

Setelah melewati bangsal-bangsal yang sepi, kini jejakku mengaral pada lorong panjang yang sepi. Di ujungnya terlihat ramai dengan beberapa perawat yang lewat, kadang ada pasien yang berkeliaran, sendiri atau sedang dalam pengawasan ketat.

BUK!

Seorang anak laki-laki menabrak Dokter Suho di persimpangan koridor, anak itu terlihat ceria dengan baju dan segala yang ia pakai bernuansa Naruto. Bahkan dalam dekapannya, sebuah boneka ninja _orange_ itu terlihat lusuh.

"Hati-hati…" ucap Dokter Suho seraya membantunya berdiri dengan benar, anak laki-laki itu terkekeh riang. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Heran menyelimutiku, ketika anak itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah ujung koridor yang ramai. Di sana, sepasang orang tua sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter lainnya. Dan lagi kenapa anak itu berada di rumah sakit seperti ini? Atau dia hanya pengunjung? Tidak sepantasnya anak sekecil ini dibiarkan berkeliaran. Apa lagi di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menurutku berbahaya untuk mereka. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?

"Siapa namamu?" Aku merunduk, menyamakan tinggiku dengan anak laki-laki tersebut. Ia tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit dan hanya terlihat segaris kecil. Manis sekali.

"Panggil aku Kai," jawabnya semangat.

"Anak pintar," tanganku terulur mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Namun Kai menyelinap ke belakangku, menarik dokter Suho ke sebuah kamar pasien terdekat.

Kai segera membukanya, di sana berbagai ukuran boneka Naruto terpajang. _Banner_ besar maupun kecil terpasang, belum lagi aksesorisnya yang berada di mana-mana. Kamar ini lebih terlihat seperti toko mainan dari pada kamar pasien.

Aku tertegun. Mengetahui kenyataan kalau Kai adalah salah satu pasien._"William Syndrome._"

"Benar," sahut Dokter Suho. Ia duduk bersama dengan Kai di kasur berlapis kain tebal Naruto itu. Bermain bersamanya dengan riang, kenapa kelihatannya akrab sekali. "Karakteristik pasien sindrom ini adalah gangguan kesehatan seperti penyakit kardiovaskuler, keterlambatan proses pertumbuhan serta gangguan pembelajaran."

"Satu banding sepuluh ribu di dunia, wanita atau pria dapat terjangkit Sindrom ini," sambung Dokter Suho kembali.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kami menoleh ke arah sumber, orang tua tadi. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut selama sedetik saat irisnya tertuju pada Dokter Suho, namun di detik berikutnya salah satu dari mereka tersenyum. Sang Ibu tentu saja.

"Kai, kau senang bermain dengan Dokter Suho?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk. "Aku senang kalau ada yang menemaniku bermain," ucapnya agak lama.

Dokter Suho bangkit dari tempatnya, membungkuk hormat pada ke dua orang tua itu. "Saya permisi dulu."

Kami keluar, kembali menyusuri koridor ramai tadi.

"Di ujung sana adalah ruangan yang disiapkan untuk Anda, dengan banyak arsip kasus para pasien yang pernah dirawat di sini," ia mengemukakan sebuah maksud. "Maksud saya, Anda bisa mempelajari kasus-kasus itu dan membantu kami memperingat penderitaan para pasien di sini," aku tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk perlahan.

Ada nama Dokter Tao tertera pada pintu pasuk sebuah ruangan. Ah, itu pasti ruangan kerjaku. Pipiku bersemu merah. Jujur, aku sangat bersemangat sekarang.

Dengan sigap Dokter Suho membuka pintu ruangan kerjaku, bau bunga lavender menguar; menyerang cuping hidungku. Ahh… rasanya sangat nyaman. Kulihat beberapa lemari arsip bergumul di sana sementara sebuah meja kerja bersiborok dengan jejalan peralatan pemeriksaan dan beberapa buku penuntuk bersampul tebal.

"Kami harap Anda bisa nyaman di sini," Dokter Suho mengamati di ambang pintu.

"Baik, Dokter. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku," aku mengangguk; mengiyakan. Kulihat ia tersenyum dengan bersahabat, lalu sedetik kemudian menghilang dari ambang pintu setelah ia menutupnya perlahan. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tapi cukup untuk telingaku menangkap pembicaraannya dengan kedua perawat yang selalu berada di belakangnya.

"Ia baru seminggu yang lalu tiba di sini. Tao mengidap sindrom kepribadian ganda. Menurut tempat rehabilitasi sebelumnya ada sekitar 20 kepribadian yang terperangkap dalam tubuhnya. Hari ini kepribadiannya yang seorang Psikiatris muda bernama Tao muncul, tidak terlalu berbahaya sebenarnya jadi kita bisa beristirahat barang sejenak. Tapi besok kepribadiannya yang bernama Baekhyun akan muncul. Baekhyun adalah sosok pemimpin geng berandalan yang tak ragu bahkan untuk membunuh orang. Haahh… kita akan sibuk untuk besok."

Aku tersenyum perlahan.

Aku memang sudah tahu, bahwa aku tidak hidup sendiri dalam tubuh ini. Ada sekitar 20 kepribadian lain yang hidup dalam tubuhku. Suatu hari aku mengecek kalender, dan anehnya kenapa aku bisa melewatkan 3 minggu tanpa ingatan apapun? Dari hasil menguping dengan dokter lamaku barulah aku tahu bahwa 3 minggu yang hilang itu menjadi ajang kehidupan karakterku yang lain. Kami saling bergantian menggunakan tubuh ini untuk memenuhi hasrat kami.

Kami sadar. Tapi tak pernah memberitahukannya pada orang lain.

Yang menjadi persoalan adalah… yang manakah pribadi asli kami?

Sepertinya kami harus menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, di… _Korean Syndrome Rehabilitation Center_.

TAMAT

Fanfiction ini ditulis oleh sub grup di Astraff yang bernama Regiment 13. Regiment 13 beranggotakan 3 orang penulis, yaitu 1 staff dan 2 murid.

Tolong testimoninya semua~ ^^


End file.
